


Pocky Day

by hide_if_you_ken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pocky Game, Pointless fluff, Short, VictUuri, Victuri, anxious yuuri, pocky day, reassuring Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hide_if_you_ken/pseuds/hide_if_you_ken
Summary: Yuri is freaking out, he doesn’t know how to deal with the pressure of being in the first place. Thankfully, Victor is there to help him through, Victor offers they play a game to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also written on the bus, just needed it for this beautiful ship. Yes I am yuri on ice trash and those skate husbands are ruining me he lp.
> 
> UPDATE: Edited this. Unbeta'd bc I'm a lonely being, so feel free to point out any mistakes I've missed. Also, thanks for the response, this fandom is awesome.

Yuuri was freaking out, he got first place in the men's short program and he frankly had no idea how to deal with that. The pressure was overwhelming, his mind was reeling.

The frosting to the cake was Victor. He wouldn't let his heart rest, Yuri wondered if he'll ever get used to Victor's kind words and tender touches.

"Yuri." A voice murmured near his ear, and Yuri didn't even jump. It was too comfortable, too familiar. "You need to calm down." Victor said gently, his nimble fingers lightly massaging his shoulders.

Yuri stared up at Victor for a while before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "I'm nervous." Yuri admitted.

Victor moved to kneel across of him on the ground near the bench he was sitting on. "That's normal, you got first place after all." Victor said, practically gushing by the end.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Yuri acknowledged. "It's kind of suffocating though, the expectation."

Victor smiled warmly at Yuri. "Didn't we agree before that the only one you need to impress is me?"

Yuri blinked but then smiled sweetly. "Yeah, yeah you're right." Yuri conceded and his fingers slipped between Victor's.

Victor rested his forehead against Yuri's and smiled. He could still feel Yuri's tension though. "Hey, now that I think about it, a little game might help you relax." Victor offered, slipping his hand from Yuri's to rummage in his bag for something.

"A game?" Yuri cocked his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, it actually originated from your country but everyone knows it anyways, it became a big thing in Russia as well." He finally retrieved a box of pocky and Yuri gaped at him for a while before letting out a warm cheeked chuckle.

"Ah yes, it's pocky day today isn't it?" Yuri said, amused.

"Yeah! Let's play the pocky game!" Victor exclaimed excitedly.

Yuri patted Victor's head, "Alright, alright." Yuri mumbled, his cheeks a sweet shade of pink.

"Yes!" Victor cheered and hugged Yuri. Yuri rubbed his back and let out some more amused breaths. Victor noted that most of the tension that held Yuri's muscles taut earlier had dissipated.

Victor pulled back to pull out a stick of pocky and wrapped his mouth around it. He leaned closer and stopped when the other end of the stick almost touched Yuri's lips.

Yuri let out a final giggle before his teeth closed around the stick as well. And then it was a frenzy of trying to eat faster. Victor somehow ended up on the biscuit side before Yuri could even reach the chocolate. However, Yuri was the one that ate the final biscuit part that kept their lips separated.

Their lips melted together, it wasn't their first kiss, not even close, but both their hearts still raced and both their cheeks still heated up. Victor leaned further against Yuri, applying more pressure to their connected mouths. Yuri's hands moved to tangle in Victor's hair and Victor's arms wrapped securely around Yuri's waist.

Just as Yuri managed to settle down on Victor's lap the door to the back room swung open and instead of pulling apart from one another, Yuri just looked up at the intruder and Victor simply moved from Yuri's mouth to his neck, peppering kisses there instead. His hands were slipped under Yuri's jacket.

Guang-Hong Ji, red as a tomato stood shocked at the door. Leo called out to him from behind and he turned to look at him, "This R-18 content is too much!" He ran away, embarrassed. Leo stopped for a second to snap a picture before running after him.

"Phichit would probably be pissed about not being the one to get that shot." Yuri laughed. Victor looked up at him lovingly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." Victor kissed his jaw.

"Yeah, thanks Victor." Yuri smiled gratefully and gave Victor a kiss on the nose. "I feel like I can win against the entire world right now."

"In my eyes you already did." Victor chuckled and hugged Yuri close. "Now go get them my Yuri."

Yuri had no more uncertainty in his heart, with tingles still fresh where Victor touched him, he entered the rink, confident and strong. Because he was the man that knew the taste of Victor's love, because he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> You should be used to this but unedited. Point out any mistakes, thanks for reading.


End file.
